


男一号与男二号

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 一个傻瓜作者和一个傻瓜编辑的故事，把一切都看在眼里的拉姆很闹心。





	1. Chapter 1

诺伊尔按下delete键，将第十二封邮件扔进了垃圾箱，头痛欲裂。

“说真的，这些人除了会写‘黑塞与中国文化的关系考证’，‘托马斯曼作品中的死亡与艺术’这种老掉牙的题目之外，就再也想不出别的了吗？”诺伊尔愤愤不平的嘟囔着，打算给自己弄一杯蓝山咖啡，顺便喘口气。老实说，他并不算喜欢蓝山咖啡的酸味，但作为一名经常需要加班审稿的学术杂志的编辑，这东西就跟嬉皮士的大麻一样，属于生活必需品，没它不行。

“知足吧，我当年看卡夫卡已经看到产生幻觉了，习惯就好。”坐在他旁边的同事，也是杂志社副社长彼得·切赫同情的看了他一眼，“顺便帮我也带一杯，谢谢。”

咖啡机响了一会，又安静了下来，整个编辑部只听得到键盘敲击声，和隔三差五的绝望的叹息。诺伊尔将两杯咖啡放到桌上，切赫又道了声谢。

“所以你产生了什么幻觉？”实在不想再点开邮件的诺伊尔试图找个话题，再给自己一点喘息时间。

“Fifty Shades of Kafka.”切赫一口干了那杯咖啡，“快点看稿子吧，明天就到死线了。”

 

诺伊尔不情不愿的点开了第十三封邮件。

然后他的头更痛了。

看到《苦命的汉子啊，你的心上人何时才会明白你的心》这个熟悉的题目，诺伊尔恨不得再来十篇黑塞，或是托马斯曼，或是君特格拉斯，或者随便谁都可以。上帝啊，我这里是严肃的学术杂志，这到底是什么鬼！

桌角的手机嗡嗡震动，诺伊尔扫了一眼屏幕，果然不出所料，正是他的头痛之源。

“托马斯，托马斯……”诺伊尔钻进厕所隔间，奋力想盖过老同学的声音，“我能理解你马上毕业，急需发表作品的心情，但是，拜托，我已经说过几十遍了，我这里真的不能收这个类型的小说……你先听我说完……对，我这里真的只要学术型文章，你这种……呃，通俗文学（诺伊尔忍了又忍，总算没说出地摊文学来）应该投去菲利普和巴斯蒂就职的那家拜仁杂志社好吗？”

“才入职几个月你就开始健忘了？哦可怜的曼努，你果然应该多看看轻松的东西，我都替你心疼你的发际线……”电话那头，穆勒的声音还是那么肆无忌惮，诺伊尔试图插嘴，却找不到机会。“巴斯蒂上个月就跳槽了，我对他那个专收魔鬼故事的新工作地不感兴趣。至于说菲利普，他可是以严格著称的，再说咱们跟他关系好，为了避嫌，我投稿他肯定更加从严处理，那要是被打回来了多没面子……”

“你放心你投稿他肯定让过”的微弱抵抗声像往常一样被无情的淹没在了穆勒的长篇大论中，直到诺伊尔答应了下班后在双方都很喜欢的一家小酒吧里继续讨论穆勒的作品问题，穆勒才意犹未尽的挂上了电话。

坐回办公桌，望着电脑下方的时间，又进入了熟悉的加班节奏。在跟满面春风的打着电话跟人定时间，显然又是提前交差了的乔哈特打过招呼之后，已经放弃治疗的诺伊尔索性点开了穆勒发来的小说。客观的说，除了题目比较狗血和没品之外，这个小他一届的同学文笔一向活泼轻快，故事情节说不上复杂，但不少令人会心一笑的小细节使得整个故事在他的笔下妙趣横生。此外，大量方言词汇的运用令文中人物形象生动，又精确的表现出了当地的风土人情。虽然还没完结，但总体上颇具可读性，远胜市面上绝大多数面目模糊、乏善可陈的那些东西。

读完小说，诺伊尔随手将穆勒的邮件存入私人邮箱，感觉脑子轻松了不少，仿佛就连接下来的来稿都顺眼了许多。果然，没一会他就找到了一篇解析波兰作品《胜利者巴尔杰克》的文章，文笔简练，角度新颖，分析独到。诺伊尔大为欣赏，稍作整理就点了提交。果然总编大人也很满意，于是皆大欢喜，名字长到记不住的作者得到稿酬，诺伊尔从死线中得到解脱，踩着清凉的晚风离开了编辑部。

哦等等，好像还有一件事？

 

诺伊尔赶到酒吧的时候穆勒已经等候多时了，看见他进来，举手招呼了一下，又拿着手中的白啤酒示意了一下吧台。诺伊尔也不客气，直接坐到穆勒旁边，端起送过来的啤酒杯喝了一大口，又拍拍他膝盖。

“你的毕业论文怎么样了？上次你说初稿交了，克洛泽教授给你提修改意见了吗？”

“嗯，他也没说什么，只是叫我准备答辩。”穆勒抿了一口酒，“现在就等着小说发表了。”

“哦托马斯……”诺伊尔长叹一口气，把胳膊架到他肩膀上，“不是我不帮你，我要是在菲利普那工作，没的说，肯定把你的小说收了。可是我们杂志真的不收这类小说，你就是写的再好也不行，你要是怕菲利普那里投稿被拒，我还认识好几个朋友也在同类刊物的编辑部工作，虽然知名度比不上菲利普那家，但也不算太差，我帮你联系联系——”

“不干，”穆勒斩钉截铁，“那些杂志我听过，编辑太难伺候，没一个比你好，我才不投稿过去呢。”

诺伊尔哭笑不得：“这也太本末倒置了吧？你投稿到底是看的杂志社还是编辑啊？”

“当然是编辑。”穆勒稍微凑近了一点，挑眉盯着他，嘴唇轻微撅起，说的理所应当、理直气壮，“如果要我跟那些审稿时无事生非，谈稿酬时一毛不拔，签合同时无理取闹的家伙打交道，那我情愿不投。”

 

啪的一声，一杯白啤酒放在两人面前的桌上，两人同时侧头望过去，一个矮小的身影坐在对面，冲着两人点点头。

“看样子你是搞定了？”这话是冲穆勒说的。

“没没没还没有……”穆勒左晃右晃，往诺伊尔的反方向挪了半个身位，拼命咳嗽。诺伊尔不明所以，还是帮他拍了两下背，又冲着对面打招呼：“菲利普，你怎么也来了？我们正好在说你呢。”

“编辑部加班晚了，索性带同事们出来消遣，看见你俩，就过来打声招呼。”拉姆露出微笑，“事实上，我听见你俩刚刚的谈话了，而托马斯的小说，我也已经看过了。”

“那，你不觉得还不错吗？我觉得完全可以被录用啊。说实话，我感觉上一期刚刚完结的那部长篇小说还不如托马斯这篇呢，行文太过拖沓了。”

拉姆的微笑毫无变化，诺伊尔想了想，补上一句：“我可是拜仁的忠实读者，真心的。”

“那么曼努埃尔，不论是做为忠实读者还是新晋编辑，你不觉得托马斯这篇文同样太过冗长了吗？我当然不反对设置曲折的情节，也不会像某些急于求成的网文编辑一样追求故事推进速度，可是男二号从第二章起就喜欢男一号，直到现在，第二十……二十多章了还没有任何进展，你觉得读者真的能接受如此缓慢的进程吗？”

二十四章。诺伊尔默默的在心里接上。从他入职那周开始，每周都会收到穆勒发来的一份邮件，就是他这篇小说连载。起初他以为只是老朋友开玩笑，还煞有介事的帮着点评一下，然后再劝他换家杂志社投稿。然而现在他工作近半年，穆勒的邮件依然风雨无阻，每周准时准点出现在他的工作邮箱里。诺伊尔知道穆勒一直希望在毕业之前正式发表自己的小说，眼下他答辩在即，时间已经不多。诺伊尔侧头看了一眼穆勒，他似乎完全没有要反驳拉姆的意思，正靠在沙发上安静的看着自己，不知道是不是喝多了酒，脸色有一点轻微的泛红。

“更何况，”拉姆也抿了一口酒，慢条斯理的接着开口，“我不反对在写作中运用方言，但是你有没有考虑过，过量运用方言，是否会影响读者的理解和兴趣？又是否会导致读者群体的减少？”

“这，这是特色！”诺伊尔硬着头皮据理力争，“菲利普，你还没毕业的时候就进了拜仁杂志社实习，那时候我才刚入学呢，也听说过这里追求特色和力推有个性的作家的名声，托马斯的写法正是他个人的最大特色，我认为完全符合拜仁杂志社的征稿要求。你无论如何得考虑一下！”

拉姆耸耸肩，做了个不置可否的表情，冲着空中比划了一个“稍安勿躁”的手势（几张桌子之外，一群人正围在一起喝酒聊天，一个脸上有疤，看起来有点凶的人冲着这边点头，似乎在招呼拉姆过去），从沙发中站起，和穆勒交换了一个眼神。

“所以，你想好解决方法了吗？”

“男一号依然没有明白男二号的心意，我也没办法。”

 

“你疯了吗？”送走了拉姆，诺伊尔赶紧凑到穆勒旁边，猛拍他肩，“菲利普都这么说了，你就按他说的改改不就得了？”

“男一号依然没有明白男二号的心意，我也没办法。”穆勒重新靠在沙发上，斜睨诺伊尔。眼神中没有当初同学时那永远带着阳光的笑意，却也似乎并不伤心。

“你是作者啊！”诺伊尔恨铁不成钢，“你让他明白不就得了！——好吧就算有时候笔下人物由于性格过于丰满，行为可能会超出作者的掌控力，别以为我没去当作家就不记得课上学了什么——但这都什么时候了，你忘了你的出版梦想么！”

“我当然没忘啊。”穆勒从沙发上站起来，摇摇晃晃，诺伊尔想去扶他，只抓到一只有点凉的手。

“但这不取决于我，而取决于你啊。”

 

等诺伊尔回到家，已经接近22点了。他随意冲了个澡，披上睡衣，又把一大团衣服扔进洗衣机，胡乱戳了几个按键，由着洗衣机自由滚动——老天啊，这怎么能取决于我，我就算敢把这篇小说交给总编大人，总编大人也不会让它通过的好吗！

嗯？他总不会是想让我辞职去菲利普那边吧……倒在沙发上翻来覆去等着晾衣服的诺伊尔突发奇想，随后又立马将自己的脑洞堵上。什么鬼啊，就算我肯辞职，总编肯放人，菲利普肯要我，算下来怎么也得折腾一个月，托马斯早毕业了。

想了半天还是找不出方法，白白在沙发上滚了好久却找不着舒服姿势的诺伊尔索性盘着腿坐起，啃起了手指头。洗衣机已经进入了甩干阶段，脱水桶咣咣咣的响个不停。

取决于我……取决于我……

诺伊尔突然愣住了。

 

他想起小说中那些让他会心一笑的细节，不少都能看出些化用或是改写的影子，他和穆勒在一门共同的选修课上相遇，从此同学三年的影子；

他想起拉姆问穆勒“搞定了？”的时候，是他趴在穆勒肩膀上，而穆勒正好把脸凑过来的时候；

他想起在讨论男一号对男二号的心意时，穆勒一直盯着自己的眼神；

他当然更不会忘记，拉姆离开他们这桌的时候，给每人附送了一个“你是不是傻”的脸色；

这不取决于我，而取决于你啊。

 

Scheisse……诺伊尔在肚子里大骂自己，随手抄起两件衣服披好，就往门外奔。好容易工作完毕，等着主人临幸的洗衣机嘀嘀尖叫了半天，也没有人搭理，乖乖的启动了保护系统，自动断了电。

 

看到诺伊尔在这个点出现在门外，穆勒的脸上也不禁流出一丝惊讶。不过他还是直接开门让诺伊尔进了房间，“这么晚了，有什么事吗？——哦，跟我合租的室友前天答辩完，这几天都在外面浪呢，目测一周之内回不来，你不用小声说话。”

“我来就是想说……”也许是一路小跑过来的原因，诺伊尔觉得自己的脸上开始发烧，舌头也像打了结。他摇摇头，想借着喘息的机会组织一下语言，穆勒倒了杯水递过来，示意他慢慢说。

“我就是想说……”诺伊尔接过水杯，一口喝干，把杯子郑重的放回桌上，“我觉得，你的男一号，应该已经明白，并打算回应男二号的心意了。”

仿佛在看慢镜头一样，穆勒的眉梢一点一点抬起，嘴角也一点一点咧开，诺伊尔觉得每一个细节都那么清楚明白的挤进自己的脑海，深切的刻进大脑皮层。但随后发生的事又仿佛被加了速，诺伊尔只听见一声欢呼，接下来就是雨点般的吻，落在自己的脸颊上，额头上，眼睛上，还有嘴唇上。

 

“哦对了……你稍等一下……”穆勒剧烈喘息着，从诺伊尔的搂抱里抽出手，去够床头柜上的手机，“我得跟菲利普说一声……明天就……把最后一章给他……”

“我就知道你俩是一伙的……”诺伊尔仗着手长，也不管穆勒已经划开了屏幕，直接从他手上拿过手机，随手扔到了地毯上，又将穆勒的手掌拉回来，放在嘴边重重的亲了一口，按在床上。

END（不） 

 

拉姆：妈的！以个人理由死拖着不交稿就算了！现在大晚上的打电话给我是想让我听现场直播吗？？去死吧！！破小说这辈子别想过了！！

END


	2. 番外之一段小前传

“科技的进步已经从各种层面上改变了人们的生活方式，甚至包括了人们表达爱情的方式。但不论方式如何改变，情书也好短信也好，向情人表达心意的内涵并没有发生变化，甚至可以说，过于方便的联络通讯，在某种程度上削弱了告白的仪式感。这就是我小说思路的来源，聪明机灵、坐拥丰富资源的主人公是否可以让心上人明白自己的心意……”

“好的，打住，我明白了。”拉姆大有深意地微笑一下，举起餐叉，及时打断了穆勒接下来肉眼可见的无休止的的自我吹嘘，“只有一个问题，你跟曼努说过了吗？他有什么反应？”

“他……”穆勒干咳一声，“他说他的论文写的是小说形式大发展与小说内涵的对比探究，我这个最多算借鉴，请他吃顿饭就行。”

“就这？没了？”拉姆难以置信地瞪着他。

穆勒脸上闪过可疑的红晕，拿起面包啃了一口。本想装作没有看见的拉姆犹豫再三，还是给了他一个“你俩是不是傻”的眼神。

“杂志社下午还要开会，我就不问你俩是怎么考到的全额奖学金了。”拉姆将最后一口香肠送入嘴里，“我相信你的写作能力，也可以为你先期的连载和未来可能的单行本出版提供方便，唯一的条件是：你还有一年就毕业了吧，在那之前，我要先看到全篇完结。做得到吗？”

穆勒噘着嘴，眼神和手里的酒杯闪动，拉姆举起酒杯，冲他比划一下。

“成交！”


	3. 番外之另一段后传

傍晚，刚下班的诺伊尔果不其然又看到了穆勒在打烊的书店里忙着打扫的身影。

很难想象一位畅销书的作者同时将一家书店经营的有声有色，毕竟作家的生活总是趋向于独处。但穆勒做到了。书店不大，但足以让他在永不冷场的聊天中了解每一位熟客的喜好，并向他们推荐合适的书目，当然，还有被他自己称作“收集素材”的关键步骤。至于收集来的素材，则会在没有顾客出现的时刻，被坐在地上斜倚着书架的穆勒，就着一杯热腾腾的拿铁，噼里啪啦的打进电脑里。

虽然相识多年，距离成为恋人也有一段不短的时间，但即使是诺伊尔也很难明白穆勒的旺盛精力从何而来。当然了，他更不明白的是，为什么穆勒这个一向并不高调的人，会在店里最显眼的地方，开辟一整个书架专门摆放自己的书（“我又没说那就是我！”穆勒曾经这么辩解）。如果是别人这么干，一定会被诺伊尔斥为“恬不知耻”，但是穆勒的话，除了帮着搬一下过于沉重的货物和做卫生之外，他还能说什么呢？

“需要帮你整理吗？还是帮你叫个外卖？”

没有答话。

诺伊尔有点奇怪，不说话的穆勒太罕见了：“怎么了？”

穆勒将吸尘器扔到一边，看了看一尘不染的地面，似乎是怕踩过去又得重新打扫，突然一个飞跃，整个人砸向诺伊尔，诺伊尔赶紧将他凌空抱住，背脊在书架上一撞。

“我对你给我写的推荐导语很不满意，”穆勒没有马上从他身上下来，而是捧着他的脸，凑了过去，“什么叫‘视角独特，叙事精巧’？还有‘紧跟时代，贴近生活’？看起来就跟论文评述似的，难道你刚从学术杂志社跳槽过来还不适应？”

诺伊尔轻笑一声，跟他额头相贴：“一般腰封不都这么说嘛。不然你想怎么写？”

穆勒温热的呼吸拂在诺伊尔脸上：“教你可以，给我什么好处？”

诺伊尔假装没听懂他那已不能称之为暗示的暗示：“请你吃饭？”

穆勒气急败坏的在他嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口。

“这是一本，送给爱人的书。”

 

END


End file.
